Luz sin gravedad
by Lady Ekko
Summary: Se separaron despues de la batalla con Galaxia, ella se guardo el mayor secreto de su vida, y ahora solo quiere verlo, pero no sabe que ese dia, esta muy cerca, pero tambien muy lejos....SxS....CAP3..up!
1. en espera de un viejo amor

**Capitulo 1: **_**en espera de un viejo amor...**_

**N/A: **_**antes de comenzar basta agregar que los personajes no me pertenecen...**_

**No dejo de pensar en todo lo que dijiste, o en todo lo que nos dijimos y creo que nos mentimos mirándonos a los ojos ( que cínicos ), esta vez no hubo promesas quizas lo olvide pero creo que no, creo que fue miedo, miedo de no cumplir mi **_**mentira**_

Atada a un destino vive en una gran e inexplicable tristeza la cual nadie mas entiende...se siente sola y con un gran vació en su corazón, vació que solo El puede llenar, pero ya no esta, y eso hace que su dolor crezca aun mas...

Serena Tsukino, la niña alegre y feliz que todos conocen, ya no es tan asi ,en sus azul cielo ojos que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de ternura y amor, ahora solo tienen un dejo de tristeza incomparable, que aunque mas quiera ocultarlo tras una sonrisa fingida, no puede y todos, sus amigas, su familia, Darien, pueden notar que quiere demostrar algo que no es: _feliz_

**Desde que te alejaste solo me consuela la luna, que alumbra mi rostro humedecido, por las lágrimas que llevan tú nombre. A la cual pregunto por ti y el porque de no merecerme tu amor; pero ni ella ni nadie me da la respuesta, que habré hecho mal, a caso seré merecedor de esta gran pena**

Era ya de mañana, como todos los dias ,se levanto tarde,¿qué digo tarde,taradísimo, corria por toda la habitación mientras se vestia, lavaba los dientes y se ponía los zapatos y regañaba a Luna por no despertarla, hasta que por fin termino y a duras penas para colmo, se miro al espejo y viendo lo "perfecta" que se veia bajo corriendo como rayo las escaleras y salio con un pan en la boca (**N/A**: que raro -.-') mientras corria por la calle con su maletín una chica rubia de ojos azules con un moño rojo en su suelto pelo la imito corriendo a su lado...

Serena: Mina! ¿tarde ...otra ...vez?

Mina: ¿y tu que crees? Señorita puntualidad

Serena: ¬¬

En un lejano planeta, millones de años luz, quien sabe cuanto, exactamente en Kimonu, la figura de una mujer se vislumbra a lo lejos, sentada en una de las tantas fuentes del jardin principal del palacio, tristeza tenia su rostro, mientras una lagrima silenciosa salía de sus zafiros mientras lanzaba piedras a esa fuente...

-bombon-

fue lo único que pudo pronunciar para después secar esa lagrima solitaria y luego se levanto dispuesta a marcharse pero la voz de la princesa Kakyuu hizo detenerse...

Kakyuu: guerrera estelar... necesito hablar contigo, es importante

Fighter se volvio hacia ella y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a lo cual ella correspondió y ambas tomaron asiento en la fuente...

Hacia ya un tiempo, la princesa Kakyuu habia dicho que ya no necesitaba mas a sus guardianas "por el momento" y buscaría nuevas guerreras que ocupen su lugar, lo que hizo que Maker, Healer y en especial Fighter se enojaran mucho con el asunto, el cual no terminaban de entender, con las vagas explicaciones de su princesa...

Kakyuu: bueno, te preguntaras que es todo esto que eh estado haciendo este tiempo ¿vedad?

Fighter: la verdad no la entiendo, creí que le serviríamos de algo –dijo al tiempo que desviaba la vista-

Kakyuu: no es eso –colocando una mano en el hombro de la guerrero estelar- siempre quise que tengan una vida normal, se que en la tierra serán felices

Fighter: ¿qué?

Kakyuu: después de tanto pensarlo, después de todo, los vi muy felices en la tierra, junto a las guerreras de la luna y a la princesa Serenity, no quisiera terminar con eso, aunque tambien se que han transcurrido dos años desde entonces...

Fighter: ¿volver?

Kakyuu: volver y hacer una vida normal en la tierra ¿qué dices?

Fighter la miro solo unos segundos para luego levantarse y con un "_discúlpeme_" salio corriendo de ahí dejando a la princesa sola y mas confundida que nunca, ya que no comprendió el porque de su reacción, la vio alejarse hasta que aparecieron Maker y Healer...

Corria por los largos y grandes jardines de el palacio mientras derramaba lagrimas, ¿volver? ¿cómo le pedía eso? Con lo que le costo aceptar el separarse de ella y ahora le decia que queria que vivieran en la tierra... no, no queria, no iba a aceptar, no, aunque queria, queria volver a verla y asegurarse que este bien...

Corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño lago rodeado de rocas, se acerco a ellas y se sentó en una recargándose en sus rodillas mientras observaba las calmas aguas...

Fighter: no puedo...

Estuvo asi largo rato hasta que pudo dejar de llorar, se levanto y comenzo a caminar de un lado al otro con la vista baja hasta que vio dos sombras acercarse a el...

Fighter: Healer ,Maker...

Maker: la princesa nos dijo...

Healer: te entendemos, pero la entendemos a ella, aunque a mi tambien me disgusto en un principio, pero...

Fighter: ¿de verdad creen que es lo mejor?

Maker: no lo sabemos, aunque no perdemos nada con intentarlo

Healer: pero en cambio, si tu no estas de acuerdo, lo comprendemos

Fighter: yo... –suspiro- creo que no estaria mal –sonrió para luego recordar el rostro de su amada...-

Maker: ¿segura?

Fighter: si, segura

**¿Por qué? si yo te sigo queriendo. Me alejaron de ti, todo porque eres diferente a mí, Porque según ellos, no debo estar a tu lado, si yo te quiero tal cual eres, mi corazón te extraña...**

Serena estaba en su salon de clases con la vista perdida en la ventana si hacer caso omiso al profesor y sus lecciones de matemáticas...

**...flash back...**

Seiya.-Bombón las cosas que te dije ayer era en serio-

Serena.-Seiya, bueno…yo quiero…-

Seiya.-Por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas solo porque me gustas bombón-

Serena.-Que?...-

Seiya: sabes..terminando el concierto te secuestrare. .-acercándose a su oído el pelinegro susurro , un susurro que logro estremecer su corazón-

Serena.-…-

Seiya.-Solo quiero que sepas que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea-

Serena.-Eh?-

Seiya.-Bombón solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejaré de ser el cantante Seiya Kou-

Serena.-Seiya!-

Seiya.-Ahora si pondré todo mi entusiasmo en nuestro último concierto. Bombón espero que encuentres muy pronto a tu novio-

Serena.-Discúlpame…-

Seiya.-No, no tienes porque disculparte, es solo que…-

Seiya se acerca a Serena tratando besarla y solo le da un beso en la mejilla.

Seiya.-Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes mi dulce bombón…-

Serena.-Seiya…-

**...fin del flash back...**

Un llamado de su amiga Mina la hizo volver a la realidad, viendo que en el salon ya no habia nadie mas que ellas dos...

Mina: Serena, es hora de almorzar ¿en que pensabas?

Serena: ¿e?... lo siento –al tiempo que se levantaba, tomo su almuerzo y se disponía a irse junto a su amiga...-

Mina: no debes ocultarme nada, somos amigas, ya dime ¡

Serena: yo...

**...flash back...**

Seiya.-Esta niña se parece mucho a ti- viendo a chibichibi-

Serena.-Mh…?-

Seiya.-Es tu hermana?-

Serena.-Eh… Algo por el estilo-

Seiya.-Más bien diría que es tu hija bombón-

Serena.-Mh…- Poniéndose roja

Seiya.-Y ahora porque te pusiste roja, que extraña eres-

Serena.-Ah…Nunca lo entenderías-

Seiya.-Pero de que estas hablando, acaso es un secreto?

Serena.-Hm., No para nada, no es un secreto, bueno si pero no puedo decírtelo-

Seiya.-No debe haber secretos entre nosotros, de acuerdo?- 

**...fin del flash back...**

Mina: SERENA!!!!! 

Serena: ¿ah?...lo siento Mina, vamonos a almorzar, es una historia muy larga, luego te cuento, si?, bueno vamonos... –todo esto lo dijo apresuradamente mientras jalaba a su amiga fuera del salon quien no entendía nada...-

Continuara...

**N/A:** espero les haya gustado (n.n)

Pronto les dejare la continuación...

Disculpen lo del anterior fic... se que estaba mal xD

Nos vemos

¿alguien que sepa como cambiar la descripción de mi pagina principal?

Bezzo!


	2. nose lo que me pasa

**Capitulo 2: nose lo que me pasa...**

**Es un raro día de cielo gris muy otoñal. Desde que amaneció te sentí rondar por mis pensamientos y por más que sacudí la cabeza no logré zafarme de tu lasciva presencia**

La mañana era tranquila, Serena almorzaba en el jardin de la preparatoria junto a sus únicas dos amigas que habian quedado con ella, ya que las otras dos o estaban 1 año mas o en una escuela distinta, bueno, ciertamente este seria su ultimo año asi que trataría de disfrutarlo lo mas que pueda...

Mina y Lita platicaban amenamente mientras ella ni siquiera habia probado bocado...seguía con la mente en cualquier lugar, fuera lejos de ahí...bueno, últimamente se habia tornado normal en ella, hasta el punto de que varias veces la dejaron sola por no hacerles caso, claro esta hasta que se diera cuenta de ello y comenzara a buscarlas...pero siempre era lo mismo, hablaba menos de lo necesario y vivia prácticamente en las nubes...bueno mas de lo acostumbrado.

Mina: Serena sigue pensando en quien sabe que... ni si quiera sabe donde esta –dijo reprochando la actitud de su amiga...-

Lita: puede ser, pero... ¿qué estará pensando?

Mina: si supiera entonces no estaria tan enfadada...ME ESCUCHAS Serena!...es un caso perdido –suspiro pesadamente mientras comía un poco de su almuerzo y observaba de reojo a su amiga quien tenia la comida a medio camino y la mirada perdida-

Lita: ya basta, me canse!...SERENA!!!!

Serena: eh?...¿qué paso Lita?

Lita: otra vez lo estas haciendo...¿en que tanto piensas?

Serena: bueno yo...

Flash Back 

Seiya: hola... –dijo sin mirarla apoyado en el arbol-

Serena: ¿que?

Seiya: te invito a salir mañana ¿qué dices?

Serena: Que! ¿y porque?!

Seiya: no tengo planes...

Serena: uy! Que grosero eres! Mañana estare muy ocupada, primero tengo que desayunar luego tengo que ver la televisión, leer unas cuantas historietas y,y...y... tengo que comer unas cuantas golosinas y puede que tambien me ponga a jugar un rato con los videos...

Seiya: ¿no tienes planes verdad?... nos vemos mañana a las once en el parque- respondió mientras se marchaba –

Serena: oye, Seiya! ¿A donde crees que vas? Espera! ¿por qué!!?

Fin del flash back 

Mina / Lita: ¡¡¡¡SERENA!!!!!

Serena: lo siento chicas n.n'

Lita: estas muy extraña últimamente...

Mina: yo creo que la pelea con Galaxia le afecto la cabeza ¬.¬

Lita: pero eso fue ya hace dos años...

Serena: no es nada de eso chicas... –dijo bajando la mirada y llamando la atención de las otras dos...-

Mina: ¿entonces?

Serena: es confuso, no lo se –perdiendo la vista en el horizonte con un dejo de tristeza el cual preocupo a Lita y Mina...-

En Kimonu las cosas parecían estar mejor, bueno por lo menos las Star Lights estaba mas felices ahora que volverían a la tierra a reencontrarse con las Inner, quizas con las Outher, aunque no esta en sus planes, menos en los de Fighter -.-´ , en esos momentos se encontraban entrenando como cada mañana, aunque para la princesa Kakyuu eso ya era innecesario...

Healer: ¿para que entrenamos? –dándole una patada a Fighter la cual fue parada por este ultimo- ¿nos iremos a la tierra o no?

Maker: pero aun estamos en Kimonu –observando el entrenamiento de sus hermanas-

Fighter: tiene razon –golpeando a Healer en el estomago...-

Maker: te pasaste Fighter

Healer: esta me las pagas!

Fighter: no tengo la culpa de que sea tan débil

Healer: ¿qué!!!!!!!?

Kakyuu observaba a pocos metros aquel entrenamiento, algo de tristeza se denotaba en sus ojos, tristeza por separarse de sus Sailors, pero tambien felicidad, con la esperanza de que estas encuentren la suya en la tierra...la princesa del planeta de las flores se les acerco provocando que las Scouts pararan su energético entrenamiento...

Kakyuu: chicas, necesito pedirles un ultimo favor

Fighter: Claro princesa –acercándose a ella mientras hacia una reverencia-

Kakyuu: bueno verán, ya que ustedes no estarán, necesitaremos nuevas guardianas, pero el problema es que son algo inexpertas, ustedes podrían...

Maker: ¿entrenarlas?

Kakyuu: si

Obviamente sin las Star Lights Kimonu quedaría prácticamente indefenso, fueron asignadas nuevas guardianas con su estrella correspondiente, las cuales suplirían a Fighter, Maker y Healer... ante cualquier probabilidad de guerra o incluso el mas insignificante enemigo la princesa Kakyuu preferia estar asegurada, para asi proteger su planeta, y su palacio...

Healer: sera un placer

Fighter: por supuesto... y además bajo mi mando...

Healer: ¿tu mando? –levantando una ceja-

Fighter: ¿algún problema con eso? ¬.¬

Kakyuu: veo que recuperaron sus energias, pero ya no peleen...

Fighter: claro que no ¬.¬

Healer: seguro... ¬.¬

**Amor de un adiós lejano y ambiguo, amor confuso, hermoso, callado, prohibido...arriba sin cuidado a la frescura de mis puertos, o piérdete en mi mar, guiado por el viento para encontrar la felicidad, en este mundo sin sentimiento...**

Serena caminaba tomada del brazo de Darien, este ultimo la habia ido a buscar a la salida de la escuela, con el pretexto de que no se veían hace mucho, pero era medio dia y por lo cual contaba con poco tiempo ya que Serena debía regresar a su casa para no preocupar a su madre...simplemente era un dia perfecto viéndolo asi...

Darien: ¿te pasa algo?

Serena: eh...nada

Darien: estas muy callada, eso no es común en ti...

Bueno, tenia razon, Serena iba muy callada, con la vista baja y parecia estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí, cuando anteriormente, muchas veces tenían que callarla con cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente...su actitud era muy extraña, demasiado.

Serena: no te preocupes...

Darien: bueno...yo...

Serena: mira!, ahí esta mi casa, otro dia nos vemos –se fue corriendo, sin despedirse dejando a Darien desconcertado, quien se quedo unos minutos en el lugar y luego se marcho, puesto lo único que ella queria era llegar rápido a su casa y asi poder estar sola y tranquila, ¿sola y tranquila? ¿Desde cuando? Ni si quiera ella se entendía, pero ya se habia acostumbrado a eso...

**continuara**

**N/A: **_hola!!!!_

_Perdón si me tarde mucho..._

_Escuela, escuela, escuela ¬.¬_

_Jeje_

_Bueno grax por los reviews!_

_Saludos a: __**ORKIDEA, Vicky Kou de Malfoy, Rosy, SeiyaySerenity22, Beatriz Ventura, Serenalucy y 3rill...**_

_**(además a todos / as los que leen mi fic .)**_

_Bezzo!!!_


	3. El principio del desastre

Primero que nada...**Gomen nasai!** Por la demora...!!!

Ahora si la historia...

Pero debo agregar que da un drástico cambio de sentido...quiere decir que la trama es la misma pero con ligeros cambios...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3: _**el principio del desastre...**_

Es ilógico que mi corazón siga latiendo si no estas aquí ,ni eres parte de mí, como también es ilógico que he llegado a amarte sin razón, pues tu no me has dado alas ni motivos que me hagan sentir que tu eres para mí.

_Si las estrellas desaparecen, su luz se apagara..._

No todo en la vida es color de rosa, y mucho menos en este momento...el universo esta en caos, una antigua enemiga reaparece para complicar las cosas y llega solo con un sentimiento: _venganza_... y lo mejor que encuentra para lograr su cometido es apagar su luz, apagarla a ella , a la luna que cada noche ilumina los cielos, puede estar en un gran peligro y solo tiene una esperanza...

La armadura dorada la viste, una mujer que se vislumbra en la oscuridad del lugar con una sonrisa de odio y una mirada profunda pero atemorizante, su cabello es corto y de un color poco común...Parada frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que mas que mostrar su reflejo muestra el espacio, universo ,como quieran llamarlo, aquel lleno de misterios los cuales quizas nunca conoceremos, ahora estaba distinto a lo poco que lo conocemos...

La mujer paso su mano por el espejo en el lugar donde parecia haber un espacio vació, no naturalmente...mas bien, intencional.

-cada vez ahí menos, no faltaran muchas mas... ahora si verán de lo que soy capaz, esta noche, terminare con la luz de la tierra...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Serena, bueno para que decirlo, ella dormía placidamente en su cama cuando, nuevamente, el sonido de la alarma del reloj de su mesita de luz la despertó, perezosamente estiro su brazo de debajo de las frazadas y lo apago, se incorporo en la cama y fijo su vista en la ventana para ver un dia de otoño, el cual parecia ser frió asi que tendría que abrigarse, pasaron varios minutos los cuales su mirada perdida denotaba preocupación, desde ya hacia la noche anterior un sentimiento ahogado de preocupación la invadía, sin razon alguna, pensaba ella, esos pensamientos fueron evaporados cuando su fiel compañera Luna le llamo la atención...

Luna: que bueno que despertaste Serena

Serena: buenos dias Luna...

Se preparaba para entrar al baño y tomar una ducha cuando el sonido de la puerta la saco de aquella tarea, se acerco a la misma y abrió para encontrarse con su madre y el teléfono en la mano mirándola con dulzura...

M. Ikuko: es para ti...Haruka

Serena: muchas gracias mama –tomo el teléfono y cerro la puerta tras de si para poder hablar tranquila y asi lo hizo...- hola Haruka ¿a que se debe tu llamado?

Haruka: cabeza de bombon, bueno...ahí algo que deberías saber...S. Saturn a aparecido y...no con muy buenas noticias.

De repente una horrible cesación de temor la invadió ¿por qué ahora que vivia tranquilamente como siempre quizo?, no es que su presencia le molestara, al contrario, pero siempre aparecía con muy malas noticias las cuales terminaban con la consecuencia de una agotadora batalla, enemigos y _muerte_ , respiro profundamente y cerrando sus ojos apenas pudo contestar...

Serena: ¿qué?...¿las chicas ya saben?

Haruka: si, escucha, ¿puedes venir a casa? Iré por ti

Serena: claro, te esperare

Haruka: no me tardo...–termino por decir para colgar el teléfono, no podia mentirle y decirle que no se preocupara, porque la realidad era que debía preocuparse...y mucho...-

Serena termino por colgar y se recargo en la puerta hundiendo su rostro en sus piernas comenzo a llorar, a lo que Luna extrañada se acerco a ella hasta quedar a su lado...

Luna: Serena, ¿qué paso?

Serena: Haruka me dijo que sailor Saturn apareció con malas noticias, y sabemos que si ella aparece son muy malas...

Luna: Serena... –termino por decir esta en un suspiro, ya que tenia mucha razon, sabia que algo muy malo se avecinaba... –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haz sido el más grande amor que he tenido; no se porque no podemos estar juntos...  
No se si algún día me quisiste, si llegarías a quererme, si pudiéramos volver a estar juntos, sobre los demás, incluso nosotros mismos.

En Kimonu las cosas no iban mejor...La princesa Kakyuu se encontraba junto a sus ahora débiles guardianas ¿la razon? Sus estrellas amenazan con desaparecer al igual que todas las demás...esta situación preocupo con demasía a la princesa, ya que estando indefensas cualquier cosa podría ocurrir además que perder a sus fieles guardianas no le era para nada grato, poco sabian de lo que ocurría pero les bastaba para darse cuenta de que algún enemigo buscaba acabar de una vez con todo...

Suspiro resignada y se acerco a sus guardianas las cuales veían aquel universo ahora casi con un vació total, en sus miradas se podia ver el odio que le tenían a algo o alguien que no conocian, y en quien mas se notaba esa inquietud era en Fighter que quien con los puños cerrados observaba el horrible paisaje...tratando de calmarla Kakyuu poso una mano sobre su hombre e hizo que volteara a verla...

Kakyuu: no te preocupes...encontraremos la solución...

Con este vano intento de tranquilizarlas fue interrumpida por una de sus guardianas la cual compartía el mismo odio y dolor por ver morir a las estrellas al igual que sus hermanas...

Healer: lo siento princesa pero es imposible no preocuparnos... están desapareciendo, y como todas ellas nuestras estrellas tambien lo harán...

Kakyuu: puede que tengas razon pero...aunque se debiliten, no desaparecerán como ellas, porque la luz de su estrella la llevan consigo...

Fighter: aun asi...correremos con la misma suerte tarde o temprano...

Kakyuu: chicas... no deben perder las esperanzas, aun ahí una solución...

Maker: ¿qué...solución?

Se produjo en corto silencio el cual la princesa poso su vista en un punto alejado de ese planeta... una suave ventisca corrió por el lugar haciendo bailar las flores a su paso y moviendo cada arbol del jardin para después proseguir ...

Kakyuu: se que están débiles, no tienen la misma fuerza pero si queremos que esto termine deberán ir a la tierra y con la fuerzas que les quedan ayudar a las Inner y las Outher

Fighter: es nuestra unica solución...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-continuara-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_konichiwa! _

_Perdón por la demora pero ya explique que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir ._

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, no se cuando publicare la continuación pero tratare de no tardarme mucho_

_Graxias por los reviews!_

_Sayonara!_

Lady Ekko


End file.
